1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fuel supplement system and method for use thereof, and more specifically to a controllable propane injection system for a gasoline or diesel engine to improve the fuel efficiency performance thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Despite recent trends in developing alternatives to increase the fuel performance of standard combustion engines in vehicles, gasoline and diesel engines remain the primary source to power automobiles. This is even more evident for large delivery and transport vehicles. What is needed is a simple system which can be retrofitted into any gasoline or diesel powered automobile, marine craft, or other vehicle, which provides increased fuel performance.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for injecting propane into a gasoline or diesel engine system with the advantages and features of the present invention.